Guilty
by EmilyMarie15
Summary: Emmett is an assassin, with a cover job in a protection agency. What will happen when he is assigned to protect the very person he is assigned to kill? First story in Judgment Trilogy. All Human. Better description inside.
1. description

**This is ****just**** an idea. I'm not sure about it… so review if you want it to be continued into a story. All human... by the way.**

* * *

Plot: 

Emmett McCarthy is an assassin. However, his cover job is as an agent in a people protection program. What will happen when he assigned to kill the same person he is assigned ton protect… a.k.a. Rosalie Hale.

Character Relations:

Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Alice Hale & Edward Cullen… father, mother, daughter & son

Emmett McCarthy & Bella Cullen… brother & sister

Jasper Hale & Rosalie Hale… brother and sister

Edward Cullen & Emmett McCarthy… best friends

Alice Hale & Bella Cullen… best friends

Jasper Hale & Alice Hale… husband & wife

Edward Cullen & Bella Cullen… husband & wife

Character Descriptions:

Carlisle Cullen: tall, blond hair, gray eyes. Fatherly, smart.

Esme Cullen: average height, brownish hair, green eyes. Very motherly, very kind.

Alice Hale: short, dark hair, gray/green eyes. Can usually tell what is happening, loves shopping.

Edward Cullen: tall, bronze/brown hair, green eyes. Is very aware of the thoughts of others, loves music.

Emmett McCarthy: tall, dark hair, blue eyes. Very muscular, he is also kind.

Bella Cullen: short/average height, brown hair, brown eyes. Very clumsy, loved by everyone.

Jasper Hale: average/tall height, blond, green/blue eyes. Cares about how people feel, deeply concerned for well being of his sister.

Rosalie Hale: average/tall height, blond, blue eyes. Can be rude, but she loves little kids.

Occupations:

Carlisle: doctor

Esme: teacher

Alice: model

Edward: lawyer

Emmett: he is an assassin, but nobody knows. Instead, everybody thinks that his real job is the cover job he has, an agent in a people protection program.

Bella: author

Jasper: therapist

Rosalie: singer/actress. The reason she needs protecting is because her ex wants her dead and nobody else does… especially her fans.

Ages:

Carlisle: 48

Esme: 46

Alice: 23

Edward: 26

Emmett: 26

Bella: 23

Jasper: 24

Rosalie: 24


	2. New Target

I jumped in my seat. I don't know when I will get used to the tickling feeling my phone makes when it vibrates. Pulling it out I noticed that it was a text from my boss. Not my cover boss, my actual boss. This only meant one thing, after three months of nothing I was getting an assignment.

This is good, I tell myself. It means that he has gotten over the last time. He has finally forgotten that I screwed up. Opening the message I read what it says:

Target- Rosalie Hale

Description- blond, semi-tall, blue eyes

Occupation- singer/actress

Reward- 28 million

I close my phone and try to think of Rosalie Hale. I have heard of her but I can't remember her. I know who would though, and smiling I grab my jacket. It's time I paid a visit to my little sister.

*****

"EMMETT!" Bella squealed as she opened the door of her and Edward's house. She jumped up and gave me as big a hug as she possibly could. I chuckled and hugged her back.

"Emmett's here?" I hear Edward ask, from somewhere, probably the kitchen.

"Emmett's here?" I hear two other voices ask. Oh, shit, I think, why do they have to be here?

It's not like I hate Alice, but Jasper creeps me out sometimes. He always knows how people feel and he can be super moody. It isn't normal, in my opinion.

Walking into the house Bella leads me into the kitchen. After exchanging hellos I sit and am handed a plate. I look at Bella questioning what is being served. Smiling she says, "Don't worry, its pasta… you won't die from it."

"Unless it's poisoned," mumbles Jasper, Alice then proceeds to elbow him in the side.

"Jasper, get over it, it was in the past," she says.

"How can I get over it? She's my twin sister!"

I stare at Edward, not knowing what the hell is going on. He smirks, knowing that I hate being out of the loop.

"Jasper's sister was poisoned… and shot at," he says. I look at Jasper, who is staring at the floor.

"She didn't… um… die… did she?" I ask. I vaguely remember his sister. She was some sexy blonde girl with an attitude.

"NO!" exclaimed Jasper. Alice rolled her eyes at the dramatics of it all. I tried not to roll my eyes as well. According to Bella she had started much drama in high school.

Everyone was silent and then dinner was served. About an hour after we all finished my watched beeped, indicating it was time for me to go to my job… my cover job. After I left, I realized that I didn't even get the chance to talk to Bella about Rosalie Hale.

While driving and pondering over this Rosalie girl I recognized her last name. Hale… where have I heard that name? I don't know why I can't remember. My training for my real and fake job requires me to remember everything.

I can't though. Did something happen with this Rosalie Hale that forced me to drive every thought of her from my mind? No, I've never met her, so I doubt that.

I tell myself to forget it for now and I turn up my radio. Garret Sky's voice boomed out of the speakers. _Definitely a fake name,_ I think.

"Well folks, this is it, the moment you all have been waiting for…" he says. _I wish,_ I thought_, that my next target could be him._ I grin, thinking about how I could take his annoying little life away. I am brought out of my imaginings by Garret Sky's voice.

"Here it is," he announced, "Rosalie Hale's newest song!"

The music started and I turned it up, listening to the country music coming out. Then I hear her start to sing…

**What you got if you ain't got love?**

**The kind that you just want to give away,**

**It's okay to open up; go ahead the let shine through.**

**I know it's hard on a rainy day.**

**You want to shut the world out and just be left alone.**

**But don't run out on your faith.**

**Cuz, sometimes that mountain you been climbing,**

**is just a grain of sand.**

**When you been out there searching for forever,**

**It's in your hands.**

**Oh, when you figure out love is all that matters after all.**

**It sure makes everything else, seem so small.**

**It's so easy to get lost inside,**

**a problem that seems so big, at the time.**

**It's like a river that's so wide,**

**it swallows you whole.**

**When you're sitting round thinking about what you can't change,**

**and worrying about all the wrong things,**

**times flying moving, so fast,**

**you better make it count cuz you can't get it back.**

**Sometimes that mountain you been climbing,**

**is just a grain of sand.**

**When you been out there searching for forever,**

**it's in your hands.**

**Oh, when you figure love is all that matters after all.**

**It sure makes everything else, seem so small.**

**Sometimes that mountain you been climbing,**

**is just a grain of sand.**

**When you been out there searching for forever,**

**It's in your hands.**

**Oh, when you figure out love is all that matters after all.**

**It sure makes everything else…**

**Oh, it sure makes everything else,**

**Seem so small.**

As the music fades I smile. Her voice was so lovely; it was like hearing an angel sing. It's too bad I have to get rid of her. My bliss is ruined by Garrett's voice coming back over the speakers, "wasn't that amazing everyone? The song is called So Small and it is now available on itunes. And now, a special treat, I have Rosalie on the phone right now! Rosalie how are you?"

"I'm great, Garret," she says, her voice sounds amazing, even when she is talking. I pull into the parking lot of work. _I'll risk being late,_ I think to myself.

"So, Rose, it has been an eventful week for you, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has."

"So, it's true that you were shot at, and then poisoned?"

"Yes."

She was poisoned? Rosalie Hale was shot at and poisoned… Rosalie Hale. That's it! Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister, Alice's sister in-law. Oh damn.

* * *

**There it is! That was the first chapter of this story… I still need to think of a name for the story… so ideas are welcome. Also, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. I think I am going to finish ****Golden Eyes**** before I do any major work on this… but I definitely will continue. Also, Carrie Underwood is the real singer of "So Small"… yes I have made Rosalie a country singer… deal with it! Lol. I know that the lyrics aren't perfect, but they almost are... they will also always be in bold... just so you know. There will be a link to the song on my profile… it may not be there for a couple days… but don't be lazy… try and find it yourselves if you can't wait that long! Lol. And now… *drum roll*… for the disclaimer! Disclaimer: Nothing in this story will belong to me, not the characters (thank Stephenie for creating them) and not the songs (thank Carrie Underwood, Kellie Pickler and Taylor Swift for them). REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Shooting

**Hello people of earth! Haha… I'm strange, get used to it. Anyway, this is the second chapter of ****Guilty****. Now, don't ask why the story is called that. I don't know why, but I'll figure it out. Now this story is going to be like my other story, ****Golden Eyes****. The chapters will alternate back and forth between Emmett and Rosalie. So this chapter is in Rosalie's POV… enjoy! =)**

* * *

Jasper thinks I'm in danger. He told me last night over the phone that I 'could die'. Well, he worries too much. I have body guards, they alone are enough for my protection. I don't need this creep that he has hired. I don't need a special protection agent. I can take care of myself.

*****

"Rosalie! Rosalie! Rosalie!" the crowd is chanting my name.

"They want an encore, Rose," says my manager, Steven James. I smile, I love my fans, and I would give them fifty encores if they wanted me to.

I walk back onto the stage, the crowd cheers. I smile and walk over to the band. I tell them what song I want to sing, it's new, I wrote it yesterday. My band is good, however, and they have mesmerized the music. I walk to the middle of the stage, mic in hand and I address the crowd, "Everyone, thank you so much for being here tonight. I'm going to sing you all a new song. I hope you guys like it."

Then the music starts. I close my eyes and wait for the moment when I'm supposed to sing. _Three, two, one, _I count down in my head, then I begin…

**You're on the phone with your girl friend she's upset.**

**She's going off about something that you said,**

**cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do.**

**I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night,**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.**

**And she'll never know your story like I do.**

**She wears short skirts I wear tee-shirts,**

**she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers.**

**Dreaming about the day, when you wake up and find,**

**that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**

**if you could see that I'm the one who understands you,**

**been here all along.**

**So why can't you, see?**

**you belong with me, You belong with me.**

**Walking the street with you and your worn out jeans.**

**I can't help thinking**

'**this is how is ought to be.'**

**Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,**

'**Hey isn't this easy?'**

**And you got a smile that could light up this whole town,**

**I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down.**

**You say you're fine, I know you better than that.**

**Hey watcha doing with a girl like that?**

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers,**

**she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers.**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find,**

**that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,**

**been here all along.**

**So why can't you see?**

**You belong with me.**

**standing by here waiting at your back door,**

**all this time, how could you never know, baby?**

**you belong with me, You belong with me.**

**Oh I remember you,**

**driving to my house in the middle of the night.**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh,**

**when you know you're about to cry.**

**I know your favorite songs and,**

**You tell bout your dreams.**

**I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me.**

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**

**Been here all along, **

**so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me.**

**Standing by here waiting at your back door,**

**all this time how could you never know, baby?**

**you belong with me, You belong with me.**

**Have you ever thought just maybe,**

**you belong with me, You belong with me.**

the music ends, and the crowd cheers. They begin chanting my name, once more. I curtsey, and the applause grows louder. This is why I chose this life. I live to be in the spotlight.

However, I fear I will not live much longer, because in the front row a man pulls out a gun. He points it at the people around him, making them move out of his way. Then he heads toward me.

I'm frozen on the stage, staring down at him. He is blond and short, but he is m muscular. My body guards run out onto the stage. Two have their guns out, pointed at this random blonde man. The others are rushing me off of the stage.

The blonde man shoots and Anthony, my body guard and friend falls to the ground. I try to stop and help him but the rest of my guards are in extreme protection mode now. One of them picks me up and they run me off the stage. Backstage, everyone is in a frenzy. Everything is so confusing, I become over whelmed and the last thing I see is my band carrying Anthony off the stage.

*****

"Rose," I feel someone shaking my shoulder, trying to get me to wake up. Well I'm awake, are they happy now?

"Let me try, Jazzy," says some girl… wait… only Alice and I call Jasper, Jazzy.

"Rosy-Posy, wakey, wakey, there's a cute boy here to see you."

"Oh, common Alice, I'm not that cute," a voice says. I don't recognize his voice, but it doesn't matter, Alice says he's cute.

"Alice! Stop trying to give away my husband!" _that_ voice I do recognize. So, if Bella said that, than the 'cute' boy must be Edward. Ew, Alice, _Edward_?

"Don't worry, Bella, I think Edward looks funny, anyway," I say. I open one in order to see the look on Edward's face. I giggle and then open both my eyes, sitting up and looking around the room, I realize that I'm in my loft.

"That is it Rose," says Jasper, his face, drawn and pale, "we are getting you a specialized body guard, one that is from an actual protection agency."

"Fine," I say, not wanting to argue with him. I get up and look at myself, Alice has changed my clothes. I smirk and say, "did you think I was going to die Alice?"

"Wh-what?" she asks, shock is all over her face.

"Well, I'm dressed all in black. Am I supposed to be at a funeral? Mine, perhaps?"

"NO!"

Bella snickers and Edward rolls his eyes. I laugh and soon we are all laughing for what seems to be no reason. However, we are reminded why we are laughing when Alice says, "Bella, stop laughing at me! Your outfit is the next to go!"

"Oh shit," Bella says, and then she runs out of the room. Alice follows her, laughing maniacally.

"Alice, you leave her alone!" shouts Edward, as he runs after her, trying to save Bella.

"So," I say, "about this protection agent..."

"I know just the person," says Jasper. He then walks out of the room, leaving me to wonder what big muscled guy is going to be following me around from now on.

* * *

**There it is! Chapter two… I hope it was good and I hope you all liked it. Also, I have put together the outfits worn by the characters in chapters 1 & 2. The links are on my profile, along with the link for Taylor Swift's ****You Belong With Me****; which is, if you haven't guessed, the song Rosalie sang. Also on my profile is a poll, in which you all can vote for which of my stories is your favorite. =) Please review!**


	4. New Job

"McCarthy!" yells my boss. I stick my head out of my office and see Mr. Atria walking down the hall, toward me. I groan, inwardly, my boss is still upset that I was late yesterday. He said that listening to a radio talk show was not a reason to be late.

"McCarthy, I have a job for you," he says, after walking into my broom closet of an office. _They, really should give me a bigger office_, I think,_ I am the best agent here._

"MCCARTHY!" I hear Mr. Atria shout my name.

"Yes?" I ask him, trying not to sound pissed off that my day dream of a bigger office was interrupted.

"Get your head out of your ass, McCarthy. This job is the firm's biggest one yet, if you screw up, you're fired."

I'm not surprised that this was said to me. He says this to everyone, well, maybe not the head in the ass part. That, he only says to me. I grin, trying to picture how my head would even get up my ass.

"MCCARTHY!!!!!" looking back at my boss, I raise my eyebrows, letting him know that I am listening.

"This woman is very important, extremely important. Your services are needed as soon as possible, so, go home and pack your bags. Meet me here in 90 minutes."

He walks out and I realize that he wants me to go, now. I gather my stuff get my keys and walk out of my 'closet', locking the door behind me. I jog out of the building and jump into my car. He gave me 90 minutes. My apartment is 15 minutes away so I have an hour to pack my stuff and half an hour to get there and back. This'll be easy.

*****

I decided that I didn't need much; I could always buy more clothes. What I did decide to bring was my two favorite guns, and three of my knives. The long knife, the medium knife and the regular knife will surely suffice.

These 5 weapons will come in handy. I will be able to use them to protect, this 'important' chic, and use them to hunt down Rosalie Hale. It might be hard, taking both of these jobs at once; however, I chose the hard life when I chose to be a protection agent as my cover job.

On my way out I stop at my safe. There is 40 million dollars in it; the money being accumulated through the many assassinations completed by me. Now, opening the safe I grab 15 thousand. _Just in case,_ I think to myself. Heading out the apartment, I hear the security system turn on; I lock the door and walk out to my car. I have 30 minutes to get back to the office.

*****

"You're early," Mr. Atria grumbled. He looked at me, standing in the doorway of his office, with my bag on one shoulder.

"Good, now you can tell me about this 'important' chic," I say, as I walk in, shut the door and sit down.

"Sorry, McCarthy, that information is classified; you won't find out who she is until you meet her."

"Well, then, how about we talk about my pay."

"30 million," says Mr. Atria, and I, begin choking on the water I had been drinking. 30 million is 2 million more than the sum placed on Rosalie Hale's head. If I complete both of these jobs I will have the amount of money that I have now, times 2, and then some.

"Okey - Dokey, Frank, let's get going," I say, standing up and grabbing my bag.

"Don't call me Frank, McCarthy," he says as he stands up to follow me out of the room. I grin, glad that I was able to get to him.

We walk outside; he gets ahead of me and stops, turning to face me.

"We are taking your car," he says. He doesn't even ask if I mind he just says it, then he walks to my car and waits for me to unlock it. That's one thing that I like about this guy, he doesn't take no for an answer.

*****

We pull up in front of a very fancy building. It's the kind that singers and actors/actresses live in. it has a bunch of those fancy and modern lofts and condos.

I look at Mr. Atria, with a cocked eyebrow. He sighs and says, "I know that it isn't really your style but deal with it."

"Whatever, Frank," I say. Mr. Atria holds up his hand and leaves about an inch of space between his thumb and index finger.

"This close," he says, indicating the inch of space, "to getting fired."

I grab my bag and get out of the car, smiling. I know he won't fire me, despite how much my childish antics bother him.

"Now," he says, "you will stay with this woman, in her guest room. You will protect her at all times; therefore you will not let her out of your sight. That does not mean that you have to go to bed with her and shower with her, and so forth. However, you can't let her leave this loft without protection."

We walk into a lobby and turn down a corridor. We then take an elevator up to the top floor where, there are only two doors on each side of the corridor. Mr. Atria leads me to the door on the left, the number reading 963. He rings the bell and about 30 seconds later the door is answer by none other than Alice.

* * *

**Oh, cliff hanger! Lol. Well, I suppose it isn't that big of a deal, seeing as the next chapter will probably be posted right after this one. Anyway… the characters' cars have been chosen and the link to them is one my profile. Emmett's outfit in this chapter will be the same in the next chapter, so it will be posted under chapter 4. Ok, I think that's it… oh yeah! Review Please! =)**


	5. Mind Sex

"Emmett!" I hear Alice squeal. I roll my eyes, she does that way to often. I pull on my shirt and walk into my living room, where Jasper is pacing. I put a hand on his shoulder and mouth the words 'I'll be fine'.

"Alice!?" I hear from the doorway, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"McCarthy," I hear another voice say, "that is no way to treat a client."

"Oh, no, Mr. Atria, my husband and sister in law are your clients not me," says Alice.

What kind of name is Atria? It sounds stupid and… oh it doesn't matter. I bet this Atria guy isn't the one who will be protecting me so I shouldn't waste time complaining about his freaky name.

Alice leads in Mr. Atria and Emmett. I've only seen Emmett once before and now he looks better than I remember. I bet he got buffer. I also think that he cut his hair. Maybe that is why he looks better, long hair didn't suit him.

_Neither does staring,_ I think; Because there he is, standing with his green duffel bag, staring at me. I think I see him smile, however, he is frowning now. I look down, seeing if I have clothes on, which I do. I look behind me and everywhere else but there seems to be nothing that could have caused him to frown like he is.

I shrug and sit down on my couch, Alice sits next to me. note to self: ask her where she got that dress.

"So, Emmett," says Mr. Atria, "this is Rosalie, she is your job. Here is her file, and remember what I told you." Then he leaves. He simply walks out, after handing Emmett that thick file… 'my file'.

"So," says Jasper, "have the two of you met?"

"Once," I say. I look at my ring, it's a bronzeish flower, Alice bought it for me.

"Um, yeah, once," Emmett mutters. Oh, doesn't he sound happy to be here?

"Oh crap!" exclaims Jasper. I look at him with my head cocked to one side.

"I have a client in 15 minutes, sorry Rose, we have to go," he says. Then he grabs Alice and runs out the door. I glare at their backs, thinking of ways to torture them for leaving me with Mr. Ball-O-Sunshine.

"So," I say, standing up, "follow me."

As we walk to the guest room I figure that I might as well start a conversation. It would be best, since at the moment all I can hear is our footsteps.

"So, Emmett, that's an unusual name," I say. I know it sounds kind of rude; however, I'm hoping it'll get him to tell me about himself.

"It's derived from the diminutive name Emma," he grumbles, obviously not proud of the meaning of his uncommon name.

"My name is the English form of the French name, Rosalia," I say. I feel that it needed to be said, why? I do not really know why, perhaps I felt that I needed to tell him about my name since he told me about his.

"Rosalia was a 12th century Sicilian saint."

"Oh." I didn't know that. Surely, I should have tried to find out when I realized that Rosalie was a form of Rosalia. However, I know now, and I have Emmett to thank for this new knowledge.

We reach the guest bedroom and he walks in, placing his bag on the bed. I stand in the doorway and watch him, curious. He unzips his bags and pulls out a thick envelope, on which $15 is written in sharpie. He puts the envelope in a drawer of the dresser. Then he returns to his bag. He proceeds to take out some clothes, most in dark colors, but there are some lighter colors mixed in.

As soon as I start thinking his bag is empty he pulls out a gun. He points it at me, and my eyes grow wide, with fear. However, I remain where I am, trying to let the part of me screaming, _TRUST HIM!, _over power the part screaming,_ RUN!_

Emmett laughs and puts his gun in the drawer of his nightstand. He says, "Well, I'm glad to see that I have your trust." He then takes out another gun, slightly smaller than the first. This one he places on the dresser. The sword like blade he takes out next goes in the closet and the slightly shorter blade goes in the bathroom, I don't know where. Then he lifts up his shirt and pulls out a knife.

"What the hell!?" I shout. I am shocked; I have no idea where that knife came from.

Emmett just grins, a huge boyish grin, dimples and all. He then proceeds to lift his shirt up all the way and points at a strap, holding on a pouch thingy for his knife.

"Oh," I mumble. He then proceeds to laugh, a booming full-on laugh. I smile, grateful that he isn't the quiet loser I had thought he was at first.

*****

"Bella!" I shriek. Bella had just splashed me, getting water in my eyes. She laughed and so did Alice. I glared at Alice, who had returned, after being gone for three hours, with Bella. Each of them had their swimsuits with them and said that they would be going hot tubing (in my hot tub) even if they had to lock me in a closet to get there.

To which, Emmett responded by picking up Bella and Alice (at the same time) and bringing them out into the hall. Once there he proceeded to tell them that while he was there nobody would be locking me in a closet. However, the whole time the three of them were laughing hysterically.

I look in through the glass door that separates the balcony and the living room. There, on my couch is Emmett, using his laptop that Mr. Atria dropped off, calling him an idiot because he forgot it. I watch him concentrate as he types something. My eyes scan him, trying to mesmorise everything about him.

"Hey, Bells," says Alice. I can only hear her distantly, because in my mind I am making out with Emmett.

"Yes?" asks Bella. I don't hear her either, in my mind I am undressing Emmett.

"I think, Rose has the hots for Emmett."

_Oh. My. God!_ My head screams. _That,_ I did hear, in fact, it was the only thing that regained my focus and kept me from having 'mind sex' with Emmett. _Holy mother of god! I'm falling for him! _My face must say it all, because next to me Alice and Bella are giggling about how cool it would be if I married Emmett.

* * *

**Oh la-la! =) Rosalie and Emmett sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g… lol. All the outfits have been made and the links to them are on my profile. Also, please review, everyone, I know there are a lot of you reading this… so why don't I have a lot of reviews? Is this story bad? Is it good? Tell me!**


	6. Shit

Oh hell. I have no idea what I am going to do. I could kill Rose, or I could protect her. However, I can't do both; if I protect her and don't kill her than the agency will assign me to someone, because I 'know too much'. However, if I kill her than I'll have to flee the country, and I won't even be able to work as a protection agent.

_Maybe, you should quit you job_, I think.

"Which one?" I whisper.

_The assassin one, silly_, I think. Oh crap, I'm talking to myself. This is going to have to be thought out. So, for now, I will simply protect Rosalie.

*****

I'm standing on the edge of the stage. I have been standing here for almost three hours, and my right foot is falling asleep. Rosalie's isn't though, her feet must not be asleep because she is prancing around, dancing and singing on the stage. Although, looking at those shoes I think that her feet must be sore. She doesn't show any signs of fatigue or weakness, though; which is a sexy thing in a woman.

"How do y'all feel!?" Rosalie shouts to the crowd, her cute southern accent coming out. The crowd cheers, everyone shouting "great!"

"Well, so do I!" she says. She smiles as everyone cheers, then she says, "I am sure that y'all know what happened at my last concert. Therefore, I will not be performing any encores until further notice."

The crowd says one big simultaneous 'aw'. She nods her head, truly sympathizing with her fans.

"So, this will be my last song… I'm sure I don't have to tell y'all what it is. I bet y'all have been prepared for it all night." The crowd cheers, obviously aware of what the song is; I however, have no idea. The music starts… then I get it. Rosalie has on red high heels and now she is singing her number one hit 'Red High Heels'.

**Baby, I've got plans tonight  
You don't know nothing about  
I've been sittin round way too long  
Tryin' to figure you out  
But you say that you'll call and you don't  
And I'm spinnin my wheels  
So I'm goin out tonight in my red high heels**

I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend you said  
Still has it bad for me  
I'm gonna take him into town, flaunt him around  
For everyone to see  
Well, you said once yourself, baby  
Yeah, you know the deal  
Nobody holds a candle to me  
In my red high heels

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
In my red high heels

All those games you tried to play  
Well they ain't gonna work on me now  
I put a barbed wire fence around my heart, baby  
Just to keep you out  
Well, you thought I'd wait around forever  
But baby get real  
I just kicked you to the curb  
In my red high heels

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
In my red high heels

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels  
In my red high heels  
In my red high heels

The crowd cheers, and Rosalie bows. She smiles, and waves, thanking everyone for coming. Then I walk out onto the stage and escort her off. We walk out to her limo and I look at the crowd surrounding it.

"Permission to pick you up Rose?" I ask her, not wanting her to think that I'm a pervert. She sighs and rolls her eyes, looking up at me she says, "Just get me home, Emmett."

I pick her up, in a cradling type way. Then I walk into the crowd, pushing everyone aside. Once at the limo I open the door, place her inside and then get in. we drive away, silent. When I look at her I realize that she has fallen asleep. I smile; she looks so beautiful in her sleep.

When we get her home I carry her into the loft. I consider waking her up, however, I decide not to. I carry her all the way to her room, which I hadn't seen until now. Pull back the covers and put her to bed. I take off her shoes, necklace and hat then I place the covers on top of her.

When I leave the room I can't help but image what it would be like, sleeping in that bed with her. I walk into my room and sit on my bed. I put my head in my hands and mumble, "Shit!"

* * *

**Hehehe… they're falling for each other! Oh la la! Lol. Anyway, thanks to .com for the lyrics to this song. Speaking of this song, it is sung by Kellie Pickler and the link to hear it is on my profile. Also, I have posted the Emmett and Rosalie's outfits in this chapter… check it out. =)**


	7. Secret

I'm sitting on my bed, criss cross applesauce. I'm staring at the note Emmett left me. It says:

_Rosalie,_

_I have an errand to go on. I know that I shouldn't leave you, but you are a big girl and you can take care of yourself for the 30 minutes it is going to take for Bella and Alice to get here. I won't be gone very long, I promise._

_~Emmett_

_p.s. if anything happens you saw where I put my weapons. I don't think you'll need them but maybe you should keep the gun with you._

_p.p.s. you talk in your sleep :)_

I can't help but smile. Emmett must care about me enough to leave me a note and his gun, right there on my nightstand. He also said that he called Alice and Bella and they're coming over. And he said that I can take care of myself, something that took my own brother eight years to figure out.

I wonder when he left the note. How long do I have until Bella and Alice arrive? I'm guessing that I don't have very long. So, jumping from my bed and running into (yes, _into_) my closet I pick out my clothes. After I put my hair in a pony tail I start to brush my teeth, during this task I hear a key in the lock. Bella and Alice must be here… they do have a key, after all.

"Rosie!" I hear Alice shout.

"Alice," Bella says, kind of quietly, "she might be sleeping!"

"Well, if she is," says Alice, still loudly, "she better be awake by the time we reach her bedroom!"

"Is that a threat!?" I shout. Hearing them stop in their tracks, probably in shock that I actually am awake at this hour. I walk out of my room and see them standing, mouths hanging open, in the living room. I laugh and say, "Because if you're threatening me, I'll have Emmett get rid of you, Alice."

"That's a bluff, we know Emmett isn't here," says Bella, grinning, at Alice, who has finally shut her mouth. Alice laughs and soon we're all on the floor holding our sides. Once I regain my composure I get up and make sure all the doors and windows are locked.

"What are you doing?" Alice asks me.

"Well," I say, "Emmett trusts that I can take care of myself… if he comes home to an unsafe environment he might not think that I was being careful and then he might not trust me anymore."

"If he comes _home_?" Bella asks, smirking. I feel myself blush, which is really a Bella thing, so I don't know why I'm doing it.

"Well, I, um, I, well…" I say, taking a moment to think of an explanation while Alice starts to giggle, "Well he is living here, so it is like his second home… kind of."

"Yeah," says Alice, trying to keep a straight face and not succeeding, "'kind of.'"

"Shut up," I grumble, and soon we're on the floor again. After we calm down we simply lay there. Then I sit up and remember something that I had been thinking about before I read Emmett's note.

"Hey, do you two want to hear a song I've been working on?" I ask them, standing up, and walking to my room to get my note book. I hear them both chorus 'yes' and I grab my book. Once in the living room I sit at my piano and start playing, I'm sure that the song would sound better played on a guitar, but mine is being fixed up. I don't care about the difference of the piano sound and guitar sound, now I just start singing, letting the music take me in…

**  
It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...**

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

**You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**

I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...

No... no no no...

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

The song stops and I look at my friends. They're smiling, Alice is crying, and Bella is silent. I raise an eyebrow, questioning their sanity. However, I remember when Jacob Black had cheated on Bella… with Alice. They hadn't really been friends then, however, after they both dumped Jacob they were friends, amazingly. Also, Bella had met Edward, and Jasper, my shy brother, figured that since Alice was available he might as well ask her out. So things had ended happily for Alice and Bella, while Jake went to jail for molesting a poor little girl named Rennesme.

"Oh, guys," I say, and I start crying as well. I'm not sure why, maybe it is because I'm in no relationship, and I'm getting older (well, 24 isn't that old… but it's still older than 23, which is how old Bella and Alice are). Meanwhile, my friends' happily ever afters just keep getting better.

We all just sit there, soon Bella is crying as well. We all hug each other, none of us knowing what to say. After sitting there for probably 20 minutes we hear the door open and in walks Emmett. He looks at us, with our mascara running down our cheeks and our crazy lady grins plastered on.

"I, um, hi," he says to us, making us laugh. Bella gets up and hugs Emmett. She whispers something in his ear, I'm not sure if it is supposed to reassure him or not, because now he is staring at her in shock. Bella is just grinning, rolling her eyes at his dramatic behavior.

"I'm going to kill him," Emmett mutters, and then he sits on the couch with his head in his hands. Alice and I stare at him, now we are in shock. We look at Bella and she smiles. Then she says, "Oh! I have to go guys," and right before she walks out she points her finger at Emmett and says, "Remember, no telling."

As soon as she shuts the door Alice says, "What the hell!? Bella wait!" Then she runs after Bella, probably because they came in Bella's car… and because she wants to know what Bella told Emmett. I'm left standing next to my piano, with Emmett, staring out the window in shock.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! =) Aren't I evil? Anyways… what was Bella's secret? Who is Emmett going to kill? If you think you know, review with your idea… if you get it right I might even mention your name in the next chapter. So… review and don't forget to check out the character's outfits and the song ****Should've Said No**** by Taylor Swift (links on my profile). Oh, and by the way, I love Jake… I just wanted to do something kind of funny with this chapter. And I know Bella is the one that talks in her sleep, however, I'm saying Rosalie does too, not always, but she will, sometimes.**


	8. Court Speak

After Bella left yesterday I went straight to my room. I sat on the bed for an hour, just thinking over and over, _I'm going to kill him._ I know I'm being dramatic, but Bella is my little sister. I'm very protective of her, especially since mom and dad died, when she was 16 and I, only 19 had to take care of her. I didn't mind though, it gave me a chance to grow closer to her. Now, it's had for me to grasp the concept of her being an adult now.

I called Edward last night; our conversation basically consisted of greeting each other then me demanding that he come over here today. He said that he was going to bring Jasper and then we hung up. Ha! I bet he's bringing Jasper for protection; he knows what's coming.

Rosalie is in her room. I checked in on her and saw her asleep with about 7 books around her. They were: Go Ask Alice, The Time Traveler's Wife, Artist Management for the Music Business, Marley and Me, The Girl Who Played with Fire, Salem's Lot, and another book, with no title. After I looked in it I realized that it was a journal, so I closed it, before I read any of it.

Now, sitting on the couch, waiting for Edward and Jasper, I think about the books that were there on her bed. Go Ask Alice and Salem's Lot were very worn, obviously read multiple times. Marley and Me and The Girl Who Played With Fire looked new and The Time Traveler's Wife and Artist Management for the Music Business were laying journal was reddish with a guitar and bird on it. From my experience seeing guitars and birds together I can only guess that it was a Woodstock journal.

While I think about the books I can't help but think of how Rosalie looked; her hair in a messy bun and her pajama shorts, dangerously short. I smile when I think of her, it's not just her looks that real me in. her hair, smile, eyes bright blue eyes, even the way she smell, makes me attracted to her. I don't know how I am going to kill her now. I don't know if I can kill her, I'm just to infatuated with her.

There's a knock on the door and I walk down the hall. Jasper has a key, I think. I look through the peephole and see Edward standing there with Jasper behind him. I open the door and glare at Edward.

"Follow me," I say. He nods and I walk through the living room and out onto the balcony. Once out there I shut the door behind me, I don't want to wake Rosalie up with my yelling. However, I don't start yelling just sit on a chair my head in my hands. I groan, not sure of what to say, maybe I could just push Edward off the ledge.

"So," says Jasper, but he doesn't finish when Edward and I both glare at him, telling him to shut up with the looks on our faces.

"Emmett," says Edward. I can tell he is hesitating, not sure of what to say. This seems to be the first time my friend has been at a loss for words. I hold up my hand, gesturing for him to just stop talking. I sit there, at a loss for words, just like Edward.

"Well," says Jasper, "I'm going to go get something to drink, and maybe you to can work this out without me."

He then goes back inside, well, now he won't get pummeled when Edward uses him a shield from my fists. Finally after what seems like hours I realize what I have wanted to say, "She's my sister, Edward."

"She's my wife," says Edward. I look at him and know that he has a point. However, that doesn't change how I feel about this.

"Touché," I mutter and I see Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Well what are we going to do?" asks Edward.

"I don't know."

"We both love her; we both are protective of her."

"I know," I say, looking at Edward now.

"So what? Are you going to hurt me, Emmett? You know how that'll make her feel."

I hate when Edward uses his 'court speak'. Its how he talks to his clients, the jury, anyone on the stand, he uses this method that he knows will get to the person he is speaking to best.

"No, Edward, I'm not going to hurt you," I tell him, because he is right. My sister would hate me forever if I hurt Edward.

"So, what are you going to do to me?" Edward asks me, I can actually hear fear in his voice. This, makes me unhappy, I don't want to scare people. I don't want my best friend to be afraid of me.

"I guess I'll congratulate you, man… oh and ask you how long I have to keep this secret."

"Well, Bella wants you all to come over Saturday and we'll tell everyone then. So only a couple more days."

I groan, how am I supposed to keep this quiet? It is going to be hard. How do I not tell everyone in the world? I'm happy now, the initial anger and shock has worn away and I want to tell everyone about my excitement.

I hear a door open and out comes Jasper, I wonder if he knows. I look at Edward and raise an eyebrow, he knows what I am wondering… he seems to always know what those who are close to him are thinking. He shakes his head and I know that he hasn't told Jasper. I walk over to Edward and shake his hand, sending him the signal that all is fine, and I'm no longer angry.

"So," says Edward, "we have to get going, Jasper. Bella wants me home to help her out with some things."

"Okay," says Jasper and he walks back inside. I go to follow him but Edward grabs my arm. He smiles; I can tell that he is really happy.

"We want you to be the godfather," he says, and then he follows Jasper out of the apartment. They leave, with me still standing on the balcony, however I feel like I am flying. This is amazing, I feel that the only thing that could make me happier is getting married and having a baby of my own.

* * *

**Tada! Isn't that sweet? I bet none of you guessed that would happen! So… who wants Edward and Bella to have a baby boy? Who wants them to have a girl? And who thinks Emmett's wish to get married and have his own baby, so he can be even happier, will come true? As always, the character outfits are on my profile. So, check them out and be sure to review with what you think about Bella and Edward's secret. =)**


	9. Teddy Bear

I have no idea what is going on. For the past couple of days Emmett has had this crazy person grin plastered to his face. Then, Bella calls and tells me to come over today… with Emmett, of course. Well, what if I don't want to? She wants to keep secrets, than let her, I don't care.

I open Salem's Lot, Stephen King is a genius. I love this book and have read it 15 times. Obsessive, I know, but when you're flying around the world touring, you need something to preoccupy yourself.

Looking at my nightstand I see the 6 other books I have been reading lately. Also, I see the note Emmett left me, yes I still have it, there's nothing wrong with that. I think that it's really sweet, still. I've actually been using it as a book mark. Something that I haven't done since I got the note from my mother, left to me in her will.

"Rose!?" Emmett calls from the other side of my door. I look at the clock and realize that I said I would be ready 15 minutes ago. I jump off the bed and open the door.

I poke out my head and say, "Give me 5 more minutes."

Then I shut the door in his face, running around trying to get ready in less than 5 minutes, I think about what Bella and Edward are going to have to eat. Edward is a good cook, but I hope Bella makes her pasta, it's amazing.

I put on my locket, I have an interview later and the locket will sparkle brilliantly in the stage light. I open my door and Emmett is standing there, for a moment I stop breathing. He looks amazing; even though he is holding his gun and bullet-proof vest he doesn't look threatening in any way. I feel like he is a big teddy bear that I can sleep with and carry around and always be safe.

Taking a deep breath I step past him and start walking out the door, he is following closely behind and soon we are in the elevator. I feel him looking at me and he says, "You look very pretty." I look at him and smile, I think he might be blushing, it's adorable.

"Thank you," I say. We then leave the elevator and walk to Emmett's car. The ride to Edward and Bella's house is silent; Emmett doesn't even turn on the radio. We just sit there, not saying anything, waiting for the ride to be over.

*****

Bella did make her pasta; it tasted like it always does; amazing. We all are sitting in their living room. Alice is talking about her recent walk down the runway, while Bella is chastising her about not having invited her or me to a show recently. We all laugh, having fun, and then I look at the clock and see the time.

"Are, you two going to tell us your news? If, not than I'm going to have to leave," I say, my interview is in an hour.

"Oh, yes!" Edward exclaims. He pulls Bella off the couch and they stand there grinning like idiots.

"So?" asks Jasper. Then Alice's hand flies to her mouth and her eyes widen.

"OMG," she 'whispers'. Bella laughs, we all know that Alice sometimes sees the future. So, this must be one of those occasions and she probably saw what Edward and Bella were about to say.

"Are you going to tell them or should I?" asks Emmett, then I realize that what Bella told him the other day must've been what she is about to tell us now.

"I'm pregnant," Bella says. I stare at her; I think she is grinning more now, if that were possible. I smile, I am happy for them. However, I do feel kind of empty, here is Alice, happily married; and here is Bella, married with a baby on the way. Then there's me, single me.

After congratulating Bella and Edward, Emmett and I leave.

"You knew," I say. It wasn't a question, just a statement.

"Yeah," said Emmett.

I feel somewhat disappointed. I know we aren't in a relationship but I feel as if I would've expected him to tell me. I'm not entirely sure why, but this is what occupies my mind for the rest of the car ride.

*****

"We're on air in 5, 4, 3, 2…" the camera man counts down and then points at the stage. I hear the little jingle come out through the speakers.

"We're back!" announces the host, Wendy Hansen, "Here with me is none other than actress and singer Rosalie Hale!"

The audience applauds and I smile and wave.

"So, Rosalie," says Wendy, "Oh, that sounds so formal, mind if I call you Rose?"

"Of course not, Wendy," I tell her, knowing that it is the polite thing to do.

"So, Rose, you're coming out with a new c.d., tell me about." Wow, Wendy is good; she knows how to make her demands sound like questions to everyone other than me.

"Yes, I'm coming out with a new c.d. It's going to be the c.d. with the most songs out of all my . Also, one of the songs on it is dedicated to my friends, Alice and Bella."

"The model and author?"

"Yes."

"So, Rosalie, is it true that you are dating your friend Bella's older brother?"

It takes me a minute to realize who she is talking about. I don't know what to say, I just stare at Wendy. Then she says something that I wasn't expecting at all, "Let's bring him out here! Emmett! Come on out!"

I look to my left and see a stage hand escorting Emmett onto the stage. He has a look of shock written all over his face. He sits down next to me on the couch and stares at me, a questioning look in his eyes.

"So," says Wendy, "tell me, are you two a couple?"

"No," both Emmett and I say at once.

"He's just my personal body guard," I tell her.

"Well what is this about then?" Wendy asks us, then she points to a television, upon which pops a picture of Emmett and I. it's a picture from the first concert he guarded me at, the one where he picked me up to get me to the limo.

"Well," says Emmett, "I can explain that. You see, my job is to keep Rose safe. Since that was my first night on the job I was still unsure of a technique to use to get through the crowd. Being tired, I just asked Rose if I could pick her up, she said 'just get me home' so I picked her up and got her home. That's all there was to it."

"Well it doesn't seem like that's all there is to it."

"It is," I say.

"Well, Emmett you say you work as Rose's personal body guard, however, you are friendly enough with her to call her 'Rose'."

I look at Emmett; I don't know what to say. He is glaring at Wendy; however, he removes the look from his face and says, "Well, Rose is my little sister's very close friend. She is also my best friend/brother-in-law's sister's husband's sister. Therefore, we have met before and are like friends, even family… kind of… so, calling her Rose is a natural thing for me to do."

"Oh, I see," says Wendy. That seems to have shut her up pretty well. I smirk and continue to answer questions from Wendy. Then it's time for me to sing a song. I walk over to the stage and the music starts playing.

**'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met till you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad you're already had the best days  
The best days of your life**

Ain't it a shame  
A shame that every time you hear my name  
Brought up in a casual conversation  
You can't think straight?

And ain't it sad  
You can forget about what we had  
Take a look at her and do you like what you see  
Or do you wish it was me?

I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met to the very last night  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

And does she know  
Know about the times you used to hold me  
Wrapped me in your arms and how you told me  
I'd be the only one?

I heard about  
Yeah, someone told me once when you were out  
She went a little crazy, ran her mouth about me  
Ain't jealousy funny?

'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met to the very last night  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your

Life with me was a fairytale love  
I was head over heals till you threw away us  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

I heard you're gonna get married, have a nice little family  
Live out my dreams with someone new  
But I've been told that a cheater is always a cheater  
So I've got my pride and she's got you

'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met till you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

Of your life, oh, oh yeah  
You're gonna think of me  
You're gonna think of me in your life  
Oh, oh yeah

It's a shame, it's a shame  
it's a shame, it's a shame, it's a shame, it's a shame

I stop singing and the audience cheers. I smile and hear Wendy say, "Isn't she wonderful?" however, I can't concentrate, I feel dizzy and I don't know why. I look at Emmett and his brow is furrowed I think he knows that something isn't right. He looks at the cup of water I had been drinking before, picking it up he smells it. His eyes widen, and then he runs over to me. As I pass out I hear yelling. However, once I land in my teddy bear's arms I black out, knowing that I'll be safe with him.

* * *

**Gasp! What is going to happen to Rosalie!? Anyways... song was Best Days of Your Life by Kellie Pickler... co-written by Taylor Swift, actually. So thats kind of cool I guess. The link to it is on my profile, as are the links for the outfits everyone is wearing in this chapter. PLease review, and I'll post another chapter... the more reviews this chapter gets, the quiccker another chapter will be up! =)**


	10. Pansy

We were allowed to bring Rose back today. I've been going crazy. I have to admit it; I'm in love with this girl. How could I be in love with her? First of all, she is a client… I should be protecting not loving her. Second of all I'm also supposed to kill her! I know I can't do it though, I can't kill her.

We carried Rose into her bedroom and Alice pushed us out. I am guessing that she is going to change her clothes or something like that. I take out my phone and send Bella a text, telling her that we got Rose home safely and she is sleeping now.

Walking into the kitchen I consider changing my clothes, however, I don't. I simply reach into the fridge and look at its contents. One thing I like about Rose is that she isn't a vegetarian, or vegan… or anything like that. She likes meat, chocolate, ice cream, fish… she doesn't do crazy diets nor is she anorexic/ bulimic. She's just a normal person… who's famous.

I grab a tub of ice cream. I am going to put it in a bowl; however I notice that there isn't a lot of it left. Therefore I simply grab a spoon and eat it from the carton. As I do so, Jasper comes in he looks really torn up. This has been hard for him.

"A word?" he asks.

"Sure," I say with a mouth full of ice cream. That was a bad idea because now I have brain freeze. Jasper walks out onto the balcony and I follow, leaving behind my ice cream.

"What the hell, Emmett?"

I am caught by surprise; I don't think I've ever heard Jasper talk like that. I know it isn't swearing, but it's not like him.

"What?" I ask, trying to defend myself, I don't know why but I feel as if I should be.

"Aren't I paying you to protect my sister?"

"Isn't Rose the one who's paying?"

"Yes… that's not the point though."

"Then what is your point?"

"You are supposed to be protecting her, and yet she almost died."

He's angry now. I can see it on his face. I'm actually frightened of him, for the first time ever. I never thought I would be scared by a pansy like him. However, maybe things are different now that I love his sister.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. However, poison in the water is an unusual and rare tactic. It's usually used in other countries, not here. My training touches on it, however, I was not taught to examine water… only other foods."

"Then why, when you smelt her water did you know it had been poisoned?"

"Like I said, my training touched upon it. We were taught how to smell the differences of poisoned and un-poisoned water."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

We stand out there; the clouds rolling across the sky and the wind whipping the people below hair and jackets. I look at Jasper and for the first time I notice the similarities between him and his sister. I knew they were twins but I never noticed how much they looked alike.

Jasper has blue eyes that almost match Rose's, but his are a bit of green. Each of them has blonde hair that has a slight curl to it. They are even about the same height. They're chins are a bit round and they both have similar cheekbones. Rosalie's nose is straighter than Jasper, whose nose looks as though it might have been broken once. Out of curiosity I hear myself ask him if he ever has broken it.

"Yes," he says, "who told you?"

"Well," I say, "it is slightly crooked. Also, I can image that it was as straight as Rosalie's before it was broken."

Jasper cocks his head and stares at me. I see him scrutinizing me. It's the thing about him that I can't stand. It's how I imagine he looks at his patients. It makes me feel crazy and weird. The worst thing is I can't break away from his gaze. I can't look away for fear of him thinking I have something to hide.

"So, who is it?" He asks me. I have no idea what he is talking about… the crazy pansy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Who are you in love with?"

What the hell!? I knew he was good at knowing how his patients felt but I didn't know he was good at knowing how everyone felt. I stare at him, my mouth hanging open.

"It's my sister isn't it?"

I close my mouth and look at him. Wondering how the hell he knew I loved his sister. I nod my head and he nods his, seeming satisfied that he was right. Then he goes back into the house and I hear him tell Alice that it is time for them to leave. I hear them go out the door and I stand there, watching the clouds, trying to figure out how this pansy that I don't know all too well, knew I loved his sister only moments after I myself figured it out.

However, I don't have time to sit out there and ponder this question. I have to go back to Rose. I need her now; I can't be with out her. If I let something happen to her I would never forgive my self.

* * *

**So what's going to happen now that Emmett is in love with Rosalie? How will he handle his little predicament??? Stay tuned to find out (lol (I sound like one of those people who talk after shows are over)).**


	11. Flying

_I'm standing on a beach. It's not a perfect, sunny beach day. The sand is smooth and white. Instead, the sky is dark and the sand is coarse. It is windy and waves are crashing against the shore. I have a white dress on and nothing else._

_Looking out at the stormy water I can see boats. There are thousands of hundreds of boats, some are close and some are very, very far from the shore. Looking behind me I can see other people. I can't see their faces but I can see that they are dressed in white._

_I think, _is this heaven? Did I die?_ This doesn't feel like death though, it feels like something else entirely._

"_Rosalie," I hear a voice behind me. I look and see a person in white stepping forward, squinting my eyes I see my mother. I think,_ oh, my gosh, I must be dead.

"_Mom," I whisper._

_Now my mother is right in front of me. She puts her hand on my shoulder and smiles._

"_Turn around, Rosie-baby, now is not your time," she says to me. When I simply stand in awe, looking at her, she smiles. She turns me and points at a boat, far from the shore. It slowly starts to get clearer, as It does she says, "He needs you." When she says that I see who is on the boat and if my heart wasn't already beating this slowly, I am sure it would._

_I nod my head and walk out to the water. I step into a boat that appears at the shore. As soon as I am inside it speeds away, all the way up to Emmett's boat. Where, I will keep it, because, like my mother said, he needs me._

*****

I open my eyes; I can tell that I'm in my room. I don't know why I'm not at a hospital or something, but I don't care. I don't care because right next to me, sitting on my bed is Emmett. There is nobody else here and I have no idea why. I don't care though; he is the only one I want to be here.

"Emmett," I whisper. He looks at me, surprised that I am awake. He wipes his eyes and I know he was crying.

"Rose," he says, and I see him smile.

"What happened to me?" I ask him, his smile turning to a frown.

"You were poisoned."

"How?"

"Your water."

"Oh."

"Yeah... it's definitely not a normal poisoning tactic, that's why I didn't realize the poison was even there."

"Its okay, Emmett."

"No it isn't. It is my job to protect you and I didn't. Do you know how close you were to dieing? Do you even know how long it has been since your interview?"

"Um… a day?" he's right. I don't know how close I really was. It had to have been close if I was on the shores of Heaven, if I was able to see my mom.

"Try three days, Rose."

"Th-three?" I can't believe him. There is no way that it has been that long. However, his expression shows how serious he is, and I know that he isn't lying.

"You were in the hospital for one day. You've been laying here for two."

"Oh my god."

I feel my eyes grow wide. I'm hyperventilating and I need to sit up. I try and sit up but I think I sit up to quickly. My head begins to get fuzzy and I feel like I'm going to pass out again.

"Whoa," says Emmett. He moves onto the bed or, so he is sitting across from me. Then he takes my shoulders and holds me steady. "Are you okay?" he asks me. I look into his eyes and know how concerned he is. I nod my head, because the dizzy feeling has begun to go away.

Looking to my right I see my reflection in the mirror. I can say that I am surprised. For some reason I had thought that I would see myself in that white dress from before. However, I am in a tank top and shorts… my usual choice of pajamas. I wiggle out of the covers and swing my feet around the side of my bed. When my feet touch the floor I shiver but I stand up anyway.

When I stand up I feel nauseous, like I might throw up. So, I 'run' to the bathroom. As I am about to hurl I hear Emmett enter, I try to shoo him away with my hand but he doesn't leave. Instead, he takes my hair in one of his big hands and stands there until I am done. He didn't have to that, but it was so sweet of him to.

After I'm done I just sit on the floor. I'm too tired and queasy feeling to stand. Emmett sits down next to me and I smile. Something about him comforts me it makes me feel like I won't be hurt, ever. Looking at him I realize that he is wearing what he wore the day of the interview. Seeing this makes me feel happy, it makes me feel like he didn't want to leave me, even to change his clothes. I feel myself start to doze off and as I am about to fall asleep I am picked up.

"I'm flying," I hear myself mutter. I don't know why, I say this, but I suppose it really does seem like I am flying. I land on my bed and Emmett pulls up the covers.

"Sleep, Rose," he whispers and then I fall into a sleep, where I am flying through the air and when I am ready to land, Emmett's strong arms are there to catch me.

* * *

**Oh! How romantic! So, who thinks Emmett will tell Rose how he feels? Who thinks Rose will tell him her feelings first? Review… and maybe you'll find out. Oh, by the way... there will be a link on my profile for you all to check out Rosalie's white dress and her .**


	12. Flashback

It's been 4 days since Rosalie woke up. I've kept her here and I haven't let her do anything that could hurt her. Bella and Alice are here as much as they can be. It is rather annoying because every time I try to talk to Rose they are there. Maybe that's a good thing though.

Perhaps, I don't know what to say to her. Maybe it's a sign that we shouldn't be together. Maybe the gods are telling me that I'm supposed to kill her. So, if they're telling me to kill her why do I feel as if I can't even hurt her emotionally? I would never harm even her hair; I wouldn't harm the hair in her brush… even though it wouldn't actually do anything to her.

Oh why did I choose this job!? Why did I have to be such an idiot and choose a profession like this? I actually do know why, I remember the day like it was yesterday…

"_Bye Emmett!" Bella waves from the limo. I stand there along with everyone else from the wedding. I'm proud of my baby sister. Walking her down the aisle made me feel like I took care of her well after mom and dad died and now Edward would take care of her._

_I get into my car and drive to my apartment. It's in an area that's full of sketchy people. I've started carrying a pocket knife with me. I know it doesn't offer up much protection but having a blade isn't such a bad idea. However, I've never needed to take it out; my size usually keeps the scrawny sketches away._

_I get out of my car and lock it. Checking to make absolutely sure it is locked. My car is my baby; I love the great big jeep with all my heart. It's getting old though, I've had it since I was 16 and now I am 23. I know cars often last more than 7 years but all the off roading and tinkering I have done has left it pretty damaged._

_I walk up the staircase, up to my 7__th__ floor apartment. The damn elevator doesn't work, but that doesn't bother me I'm not a fat guy who has trouble climbing stairs. I get to the top floor, my floor. My apartment is the only one occupied. All the others have been vacated, because they were deemed unable to be lived in. so now the doors are all boarded up and mine is the only one that isn't. I don't care though, this means that nobody besides me ever comes up here. It gives me peace and quiet._

_Opening my door and locking it behind me I feel a disturbance. I know that to say this is really cliché and bogus however, I'm really attached to my apartment. I can feel when my stuff has been bothered. I am aware of the slightest problem. For example, the week before inspection I could tell the faucet would pass, so I fixed it and got to stay here._

_Now I walk around checking everything. However, nothing has been moved. It doesn't take me long to search my small kitchen/dining room. It only takes me minutes to comb through the living room and I don't even bother with the bathroom. I go into my bedroom and look around._

_At first I don't see anything but all of the sudden there's a random guy. He is dressed in black and he has a gun with him. My first thought is: how the hell did he get into my place? My second thought is: holy crap the dudes gonna kill me!_

_Sir Random lunges and I dodge him. After he throws some punches and tries to dodge mine another thought occurs to me. What if, I think, the idiot doesn't know how to use a gun… or doesn't even have it loaded? I grab the guy and pin him against the wall. After I punch him in the face he drops his gun. I throw him aside grab the gun and then grab him. I press it against his skull and glare._

"_What the hell is your problem?" I demand. Then his phone rings he takes it out and gives it to me._

"_Answer it, he wants to talk to you," he says. I look at him like he is a freak, but I answer the phone anyway._

"_Hello?"_

"_Good job, Mr. McCarthy."_

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_That doesn't matter; I have a proposition for you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Step away from Mr. Dubose." I look at the guy pinned to the wall and figure that I might as well do as I am told. I keep the gun pointed at him though. _

"_Good, now Emmett, we've been watching you. We think you would be good for a certain job we have."_

"_What job?"_

"_A job as an assassin."_

"_What if I decline?"_

"_Well, that wouldn't be to good… for you."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Well, you are alone with a trained assassin… who could kill you with out the gun you took from him."_

"_oh."_

"_So what's it going to be Mr. McCarthy?"_

"_I'll do it."_

At the time I had thought I was being cool. My life would be epic and I would be skilled in combat. When I chose my cover job I had thought I was sneaky. I had believed, at the time, that I was being extreme and dangerous. However, looking back I realize one thing: I wasn't being brave, I was being scared.

And now, when I face my predicament I am filled with anger. Mr. Dubose, my ass… the guy, Mr. _Brown_ was a secretary for my boss… whose name I still haven't learned. My boss was bluffing, I wouldn't have died that night. I would've stayed alive and been able to go on with my life. Perhaps I would've become a protection agent anyways. It would've been my real job and not just a cover for the horrible job that I actually have.

I sit on my bed and ponder what I have gotten myself into. My phone buzzes and I take it out. I am no longer jumpy because of the vibrating, something that I never thought would be happening. Flipping the phone open I see that it is a text from my boss, opening it I read what it says:

**McCarthy,**

**We know you have Miss. Hale in your reach. We know you have been in close proximity to her for a couple weeks. We know you are stalling. So, to keep you from doing so, here is another part of your assignment:**

**Target: Miss. Hale**

**$ Amount: 1 million *notice the severe drop, don't cry you brought this on yourself***

**Time: 3 days**

**You have three days to get this girl. If you don't you know the consequences. Your time starts now and ends in EXACTLY 3 days, at this exact time.**

The message comes to an end and I stare at it. I read it over and over. I can't bring myself to believe what it says but I have to. As I sit staring at the wall, I hear music coming from the living room. I leave my room and go to investigate, hoping to relish in what will probably be the last peaceful, non-hectic moment of my life for the next three days.

* * *

**OMG! What is going to happen? You all will have to wait and see. Lol, ain't I evil? Making you all wait, with a cliff hanger like that! Well, maybe you won't have to wait long if I get a lot of reviews… hint, hint. =)**


	13. Feelings

I think something is wrong with me. I have the strangest feeling in the pit of my stomach. I've felt it before, but only when mom and dad were alive. Since then I haven't felt this feeling for anybody. I don't even know who I am feeling this for. I just know that I'm in love and I don't know with whom.

I have an idea, but it can't be. It has to be someone else. Maybe I'm just feeling love for Jasper. He is my brother after all. I should love him… but he isn't who I am feeling for. It can't be, it would feel like brother/sister love, not this love. How can I feel this way though? I've never felt this; I've felt a less intense type of love. I just can't believe that I feel this way.

The problem is that I'm not even really sure who I'm in love with; like always I go to my piano, planning to get my feelings and emotions out through song. Maybe I'll come to my senses and admit that I love him. I stare at the keys and just start playing, what I play is a song that I have never played before, it's new…

**Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye****I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me**

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight I could fall to soon into this beautiful moonlight

But your so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while

See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breath  
Even though your far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But your so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go  
Its what I feel  
But for the first time in my life I know its real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me

I realize the song is about this love I am feeling. It is also about how I can't admit I'm in love, I'm afraid of being hurt. So, I'm hiding how I am feeling. I hear clapping coming from the entrance way of the room. I turn and see Emmett, clapping… for me. I think I blush, but I'm not really sure. This just confirms what I've been feeling all day.

"It's a really good song," he says, coming over to sit next to me on the piano bench. "Is it new?"

"Yes, it is," I say, looking at my hands.

"Is it about someone?" I hear him ask me. He sounds shy and curious.

"Yes," I say.

"Um…" he says, he is hesitating, "um… who is it about?"

I look up, now he is looking down at his hands. My gaze starts at the top of his head and rakes all the way down his body. After doing so I return to his face. I love him, I realize it now.

"You," I say, just throwing my feelings right out, no longer scared of what he would think. He looks up, his eyes get kind of wide and I hope he feels the same way.

"Really?" he asks me and I nod my head.

He looks at me and he grins. He knows I love him and he seems really happy about that. He slides over and kisses me. At first I'm shocked but then I just go with it. I've wanted to know what this would feel like for so long. Now I do know, and it feels so good.

* * *

**Isn't that so sweet? I know, I know, you all love me for updating so quickly. ****Lol. Don't worry, I'm not actually this conceited, I'm just acting like I am. Lol. But I think I won't do that anymore, it doesn't suit me. So, Emmett and Rosalie's outfits for this chapter will be on my profile. Also, the song ****Catch Me**** by Demi Lovato will be on my profile. I know it isn't country, like I said Rosalie would be singing in this story, but I thought it really suited what was going to go on in this chapter.**


	14. The Truth

We're lying on the couch. I'm tracing circles on Rose's arm. My eyes are closed and I'm contemplating the situation. No, it's not a situation… it's my situation and now that I kissed her, it's Rose's situation as well. I have to tell her the truth. Me lying is the only thing that will make her not trust me anymore… besides, if everything she said in that song is true than she must trust me.

"Rose," I say. She looks up at me and I almost lose all my concentration. Her big blue eyes are so innocent and perfect.

"Yes?" she asks. Her voice almost makes me have a heart attack. The lovely-ness of it… it's so amazing.

"Um, I… I… um…" I don't know how to say what I want to tell her, I'm afraid she won't accept it.

"Rose," I start again, "I have to tell you about myself."

She sits up and looks at me, expectantly. I sit up and wonder how to say this so that I don't sound like the villain in this situation. I stand and pace in front of her.

"Rose, I have two jobs."

"A lot of people have more than one job, Emmett," she says.

"Well… my, um… other job… it's a bad job." Rose stands up and hugs me. I look at her and think she needs to sit down to hear this. I back her up and sit her back down. She seems surprised but she doesn't let that take over her emotions, instead her face shows concern and caring.

"You can tell me," she whispers and I do. I tell her everything.

I tell her about the day of the wedding and how I had no choice but to take the assassin job. I tell her how I thought being a protection agent would be a cool cover job. I even admit that I like my cover job more than my actual job. I explain the time I messed up with an assassination assignment and how I only have one chance left. I then tell her how I've been assigned to protect her… and kill her.

At this part of the story her face, which had remained calm, shows fear. Her eyes grow wide and she says, "so, is that it Emmett? You're going to kill me now?" she is whispering, but I can still hear her.

"No," I say. She looks up and she seems shocked. It hurts that she is shocked that I would never hurt her.

"Rose, I was assigned to protect and kill you. I didn't know what to do at first, but I do now. I'm going to protect you Rose… I'm never going to hurt you."

"But what about your job as an assassin?"

"Well… that's the problem. Since this is my last chance and I am not going to… well, um… kill you… I'm fired."

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?"

"Not exactly. You see, I kind of know too much, so… they're going to kill me now."

"But- but… they can't kill you!"

"Well… probably not, I'm so much better than them all," I grin at my stupid boasting, "however, they're going to try. They also might try and kill you in the process."

I sit down and look at Rosalie. She is staring at her hands and frowning. I let her sit there and contemplate. However, I hear something that practically breaks my heart. Rosalie is crying, tears are rolling down her face and her shoulders are shaking. Occasionally she gasps for breath and I have no idea what to do. Suddenly she is on my lap. I kind of forget how she got there. I think she slid over and I picked her up and put her there.

"I haven't cried like this since mom and dad died," she says. She looks up at me, "why did you tell me this?"

"Well… I want you to know the truth… and trust me… this concerns you after all," I say.

"I guess you're right."

We sit in silence for awhile. I look at the clock, its 11:15. It has been exactly one hour and fifteen minutes since I received my deadline. That's a whole hour and fifteen minutes that I could've spent figuring out how to fix all of this. However, I have been spending it sitting here. It's not like this has been for nothing though, now Rosalie knows and she will help me, I'm sure she will.

"So," I whisper, "what do you think we should do?"

"How long do you have?" she whispers back.

"Three days."

"Well…" she hesitates, "I think that we should tell the others."

My eyes widen the others? How could I tell Alice, my little, hyper, pixie friend? How could I tell Edward, my friend that has never been afraid of me, or anything? How could I tell Bella, my pregnant sister who has enough to be worrying about? Most of all, how could I tell Jasper, Rosalie's brother, the one who trusted me the very most?

"How can I tell them?" I whisper. It seems that we have been whispering a lot. It's almost like we are doing it on purpose, like we know that my boss has devices in here that are picking up everything we say… Note to Self: check for hidden microphones & cameras.

"You can't," says Rose.

"But didn't you say that I had to?" I ask her. Now she is confusing me.

"Yes I did… but you aren't telling them without me."

I look at her. Once again I feel the intense love for her. I hug her tightly.

"We have to tell them as soon as possible."

"We're invited to Alice and Jazz's for lunch," says Rose. I raise my eyebrows, she hadn't told me this.

"Since when?" I ask.

"Alice called about an hour ago… then I went and played the piano, and then… well… you know what happened."

Rosalie blushed; not as intensely as I can get Bella to blush, but close. I smirked and ran my hands along her arms. I swear she shivered. I turned her around and now she was still on my lap, but she was facing me.

"You embarrassed 'bout a little kiss Rose?' I ask her. She stares at me and blushes more; I keep running my hands up and down her arms.

"n-n-no," she says. Wow, I really know how to make this girl nervous.

"Good, because it isn't something to be embarrassed about."

"What about Jasper?" she mutters and I realize why she is nervous. She is afraid of what her brother may think.

"Actually, he knew how I felt about you, before I did," I tell her the truth and I think she knows that because she looks at me and smiles. I continue to run my hands up and down her arms.

"He tends to be able to do that," she whispers. She is smiling and her eyes are following my hands. I move them up to her shoulders and smirk when her eyes still try and follow them. I cup them under her chin and she gives up trying to watch them. We look at each other, for an intense moment.

However, soon our intense moment should be classified as a heated or passionate moment, because I kiss her. She kisses back and it is better than it was the first time. This time we know how each of us moves. We are synchronized… like those ladies who swim in those funny suits. This is a better synchronization though; we are like one entire being. I feel complete with Rose.

* * *

**Ain't that the sweetest? Lol. So I hope that you'll think I made a good decision, having Emmett tell Rosalie everything. I think it was the right thing to do. It feels like it was also. Now Rose can help Emmett, after all like Rose's mother said Emmett needs her. Please review… if I get a lot I might update faster… hint, hint. =)**


	15. Kick Down The Door

Emmett told me everything. I feel like I'm going to explode. However, instead of becoming paranoid that he might have slipped a bomb or something toxic into my food, I feel good. The explodey feeling is tingly and new to me. I feel it because I'm stuffed up with so many new feelings. Like, love… this kind of love is so new to me. Also, I feel hatred; I've felt hatred but never like this. I don't know how to explain this intense hate of these people who have forced Emmett to kill; and are now going to kill Emmett himself.

I look over at Emmett and he is frowning. After we changed we immediately headed out for Jasper and Alice's house. I don't know why, but I think that Alice kind of knows what is going on. I think that maybe she had one of her little vision thingies. Emmett pulls into the driveway of their house and I look at him. He seems very worried and so, I lean over and peck his cheek. His eyes widened and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked, I thought he liked me.

"Wh-what if th-they saw that?" he stuttered and I laughed. This was the Emmett I loved, the confused, cuddly, funny, nice Emmett. I lean over and kiss him on the lips this time. When I pull away from him his eyes are no longer wide, instead he is grinning. He knows that I don't care if they see us.

*****

Emmett and I have been in the car too long, I can tell that we have. Well, it's not like we have been doing anything wrong. We've just been making out and planning how to tell the others what Emmett told me before. Ok, so we were mostly making out, but that's fine with me.

I'm sitting on his lap and his arms are around my waist. We're just sitting right now, we're whispering about how to tell them. I feel like we should go into the house now, they're probably getting suspicious. My suspicion is confirmed when the back door swings open. Looking up I see Alice, arms crossed and foot tapping; she's also glaring at us. Behind her I see Bella and Edward trying to console Jasper; telling him that Emmett and I aren't having sex… hearing that kind of makes me wish we were though…

"Rosalie!" Alice says, loudly, "You've kept us waiting long enough. Emmett! Let her go."

"No," he growls. He then slides across the seat, still holding me and gets out of the car. I think he is going to put me down but when he carries me into the house I'm fine with it. I don't want him to let me go. However, he does let me go, he puts me on the couch, mumbles something about going to the bathroom and then leaves me there.

In marches Alice, followed by Bella, Jasper and Edward; who seem to know where Emmett is because they go after him. Alice and Bella, however, stay with me.

"What the heck, Rose?" Alice asks.

"Rose, what were the two of you doing?" Bella asks me. I turn and lay back on the couch, looking up at them. I don't really want to tell them everything with out the others here… especially Emmett.

"Can't y'all leave me alone?" I say. I'm surprised by the way my voice sounds. Usually I am very good at keeping my southern accent inside… it usually only slips when I'm on stage, but my fans don't seem to care about that. I sit up and look at them, they seem surprised that I spoke that way… they aren't used to it. I just stare at them, and they stare at me. Bella smiles… it's a ridiculous smile that makes both Alice and I feel the need to smile as well.

"Well, Alice, I guess your 'vision' was actually right this time," says Bella. Alice snorts and says, "This time? Darling, please, my visions are always right."

Then we all crack up, after all, it's funny. The three of us know that Alice rarely has accurate visions. For instance, once she thought Bella was going to choke on some artichokes, so she went to Bella and Edward's apartment (they were only just engaged so Edward had yet to force a house upon poor Bella). When nobody answered the door she kicked it down. This surprised everyone, being that she's so small, however we all went and saw it for ourselves… that door was off its hinges. She then ran all around the apartment and when she saw Bella and Edward asleep she thought the worst… they were dead. So she woke them both up and gave each the Heimlich. I'll never forget that story… ever.

We're still laughing when Edward and Jasper come in, with Emmett in tow. He is smirking, and I see the boys' serious faces starting to melt away. Something funny must've happened to the three of them while they were in the bathroom.

"Um… excuse us for just a moment," says Emmett. He then grabs my hand and pulls me away, into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"So what are we going to tell them?" I whisper.

"I've figured it out Rose. I already told a tiny bit to Jasper and Edward… just so they don't flip out from surprise… you know how they can be."

I nod, "Yeah I do."

"Well… then we'll just tell them everything, exactly how I told you, so they know the complete truth."

"That's a good plan," I whisper.

"There's something else," he says. I look up at him with a cocked eyebrow and he says, "I kind of hinted at what might be coming to them; I told you that. So, then, they said that if they thought it was extreme enough they might give me a trial."

"With like a judge and everything!?!?!?"

"Um, yeah… Jasper would probably be the judge, the rest of them would be the jury and I'd be the defendant… or something and you could be my lawyer."

He smirked and I rolled my eyes. ; These boys and their ridiculous ideas.

"Don't you think Edward should be your lawyer?" I ask; the guy was voted lawyer of the year, after all.

"Whatever," says Emmett, shrugging.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting any longer."

Then we walk out of the bathroom and into the living room; into the sea of the suspicion, and curiosity of our friends, as well as siblings.

* * *

**I know this chapter is a tad short, but I'm kind of in a slump; a slump that can only be described as writer's block… dun, dun, dun!.!.!.! So I'm hoping you all are enjoying this story, I am… despite my slump (lol). The outfits will be on my profile, like usual. Also, like usual, please review! =)**


	16. Guilty

We've told them everything. It went better than I had expected, I mean I had expected to be pinned to the floor and have to plead to live. However, I'm still standing, with Rose, in front of my friends and sister. They're staring at me, not Bella though; she's looking down at her hands.

"Well," says Jasper, "how 'bout a trial?"

Everyone looks at him and nods. They all seem to know what he is talking about. "I nominate Jasper as judge," says Edward.

"I second that," says Alice.

*****

We're in the living room. Jasper is in an armchair… the 'judge chair' Alice called it. Edward, Alice Bella and Rose are sitting on the couch. I am on a chair from the kitchen. They told me that I have to defend myself… for two reasons, 1: the jury vote won't tie and 2: they didn't tell me this reason; I don't know why. Jasper bangs a paper weight against the arm of the chair.

"Not to hard, Jazzy… I like that chair," murmurs Alice; everyone smirks.

"Let the trial begin," says Jasper; enjoying his role of judge way too much.

Edward stands and starts talking, "we of the jury have a few questions for Emmett."

Jasper nods and says, "Ask away."

"Where were you the day of my wedding?" Edward asks me, I try not to laugh. What did he forget the day he got married or something?

"At your wedding," I say.

"Where were you after?"

"My apartment."

"What happened next?"

"I already told you."

"Oh… yeah, well… um. The bench has no more questions."

Edward sat down and I tried not to roll my eyes. I've seen him in court, he's a crazy ass lawyer, but that was just sad. I look at Jasper and he seems to be concentrating really hard on something.

"Okay, the jury can now go deliberate," Jasper says. I want to kill him. Why isn't he going to let me speak? I have something to say! I shall not be silenced! Wait… does that even make sense? Whatever; I guess my only choice is to sit and wait… peachy.

I look at Jasper, he is staring at me. I feel so uncomfortable, with this. I wonder if his patients feel this way. Maybe they do, maybe they don't; I wouldn't know. I look at my watch, this won't take much longer.

*****

It took them fifteen minutes! How retarded! Really, it's not that hard to figure out! I'm innocent, I swear it! How could they not know that I'm innocent? Maybe they know I am; they just wanted to let Jasper make me squirm… which is exactly what he did. All the fifteen minutes he was watching me, examining me with his super examiner powers. I do think Rose mentioned that he often knows how others feel… I forget if that was ever mentioned but I think I've heard someone say it.

"Has the jury reached a decision?" Jasper asks. I wonder if Edward told him what to say to sound like a judge or if he is a judge on the week ends. That would be funny, him in a wig and black robes.

"We have," says Bella, standing up. I look at her; I'll have to ask her how far along she is, I think she is starting to show a tiny bit. Jasper doesn't say anything, he just sort of nods, letting Bella continue.

"We the jury," says Bells, looking down at Edward; he smiles, reassuring her. She starts again, "we the jury have come to the conclusion that Emmett is innocent."

I want to jump up and down; I knew Rose, Bella, Edward and Alice would find me not guilty. Now I'm not sure about Jasper… his decision is the most important one. He looks at me then at the 'jury'.

"Emmett," he says, "I know we aren't really friends; and that is something that I hope can change some day."

I look at the others and they are nodding, they seem to agree with what Jasper has just said.

"Emmett," says Jasper; starting to speak again, "I believe you have done some bad things before."

"I have," I whisper, barely audible.

"I believe you are guilty for so many things," he says.

I don't say anything; I just stare; fearing what he is going to say.

"Emmett; you're guilty."

I look at him and my eyes grow wide; I look over at the others; they seem shocked. They start to protest. But Jasper holds up a hand.

"Let me finish," he says, "Emmett, you're guilty… but only for loving my sister and caring about her enough to admit this situation… in which you are innocent."

I'm not sure what just happened, not really. However; Alice gets up at plants one right on Jasper; so I think he said I'm innocent. Bella hugs Edward and Rosalie comes over to me. She holds out her hand and pulls me out of the room. We go back into the bathroom.

"Don't you think they'll notice we left?"

"Not for at least ten minutes," she says, grinning. I lean down and kiss her; an action that I can no longer live without.

* * *

**All done! With this chapter that is. So how do you all like it so far? I think it's going well. Tell me what you think, it's easy, just click the review button down below. 8) Oh by the way, the outfits for this chapter are the same as the outfits for the previous chapter; just so you all know. =)**


	17. Red Castle

We are all sitting in my living room. After the impromptu trial we all decided it would be best to return to my place. We are all staring at the floor, thinking of what we could possibly do to fix this situation. Emmett showed Edward his text, and Edward agrees they have cameras and microphone here. Thinking that I jump up and get a sheet of paper. Really small I write: _Edward, maybe they have cameras in your houses too._

I hand the note to Edward. As soon as he reads it he knows what I mean. He knows that I think they have his as well as Jasper's house wired. He starts writing and hands the slip of paper back to me. I read: _Where should we go?_ I close my eyes and concentrate, hard. Where does nobody, not even the paparazzi know about? Then it clicks; I write down: _Go home, pack your bags… meet Emmett and I at the Museum._

I give Edward the note he looks confused but he just shrugs. He hands it to Jasper, and he reads it over. He looks at me and nods in understanding; he knows where I want to go. Both Jasper and Edward stand and start to leave, Alice and Bella following them.

Suddenly Emmett jumps up and grabs Bella. He pulls her away and starts whispering to her. It is so cute, they're both smiling and Bella is nodding. Emmett asks her something that I can barely hear… I think I heard something about feeling… I wonder if I should be concerned. However, Emmett reaches down and touches Bella's belly. I understand… he's just being a big teddy bear.

Looking at Jazz, Ali and Edward I see that they are smiling to themselves. They know what is going on between Bella and Emmett and they aren't looking. I take the hint and I stop watching them. However, the image is still imprinted into my mind. Even after the others leave and Emmett and I are packing up, I'm still thinking about it. The image has turned into on of fantasy though, because it is Emmett gently touching _my_ belly instead of Bella's.

I wonder if this should concern me. What does this mean? I haven't had sex… ever. So, it must be Emmett's baby… I close my eyes and think about it some more. I see myself putting a hand on top of Emmett's and there I see a ring, a wedding ring to be exact. So, perhaps this is my future… I hope it is.

***

"Where are we going Rose?" Emmett asks me. We are driving my car over to the museum.

"I already told you, we are going to the museum," I say, rolling my eyes.

"I thought you were kidding," mumbles Emmett. We are stopped at a light and I look at him, he is staring at his knees. I giggle, he is such a softy. It is hard for me to picture him being an assassin. However, I say he was, and I have to believe him; I just can't doubt him, for some reason.

We reach the museum and Jasper and Alice are there already. Jasper is bouncing up and down; he is excited to be going where we are, despite the circumstances. Alice is looking at him strangely, I wonder if she has realized this is what she looks like when she is hyper.

We are all going to take Jasper's car. I think we will all fit, besides, from here the ride won't be long. I walk over to Jasper. I say, "Jazz, could you bring, Kendrick my car."

Kendrick is our inside "man" here at the museum. I use air quotes because Kendrick isn't a man, she is a woman. All she does is pretend to be a male worker here at the museum… she is actually an agent that worked with our parents; before they well, um… died. I still shudder when I remember it.

Soon it has been ten minutes and Edward and Bella arrive. None of us know what took them so long, neither are very heavy packers. However we brush it off and gather all our bags, putting them in Jasper's trunk. Kendrick comes and takes away Edward's Volvo. I swear Edward is tearing up.

It makes all of us laugh. He then starts to sulk and I know he won't say much during the ride. We climb into Jazz's car and zoom away. I lean back and relax. Remembering the last time we made this trip…

"_Mama! Rosie pulled my hair!" a squealing Jasper, yells. Our mother turns in the passenger seat and looks at me a playful smile on her face._

"_Rosie Posie! How many times must we tell you not to pull your brother's hair?" she asks._

"_But it's so long!" I whine. It is amazing how immature both Jasper and I were acting at the age of 13._

"_Get a haircut, son," says my dad, laughing along with us. _

The memory fades. That was when things were nice, when my parents weren't being called away to do battle in wars nobody even knew about. The Agent Wars... in which they both were killed. However, Jazz and I know it was side by side, together, the way they always wanted it.

Jasper drives on, he knows the route well. I look out the window and recognize some of the land marks that give clues for coming agents and their families. They are clues that they are approaching where you leave your car and board a ship. A ship that takes you to the Red Castle.

* * *

**I know I haven't written in a long time and I know you all a probably pissed at that. However, school has started and it's getting hard to write as often. So, outfits are the same as before… and the link to see the cars is on my profile. Please Review! 8)**


	18. Night Mare

I have no idea where we are heading. Rosalie said something about a red… what was it. Was it a house? No, a hotel maybe? I'll have to ask her, but I can't find her. This ship isn't very big. However, Rose seems to have disappeared. While walking around on the deck I see Jasper. I decide he must know where we are going.

"Jasper," I say, walking up to him, "What is going on? Where are we going?"

"We are going to the Red Castle Emmett. It is a sanctuary my parents built a long time ago. We often went there for vacation. It'll give us time to figure things out, plan our next move whilst being completely safe," Jasper says to me. However I am still confused about it.

"Is it an actual castle?" I ask Jasper. He starts laughing and I feel as though I asked a stupid question.

"It isn't a castle."

"Then what is it?"

"Just a big house… It isn't red either. In case you were wondering."

"Then why is it called that."

"My parents wanted a code name for it."

"But why 'The Red Castle'?"

"Because Rose and I used to have a small fort. It was on of those castle shaped ones and it was red. We loved that fort, and since my parents loved this house we are going to the came up with that name."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"But, how does coming to this place keep us safe? We could be being followed." Once again Jasper laughed.

"There is no way to get to it unless you know how. Besides, if people heard us saying 'The Red Castle' they would search for an actual red castle. That is another reason for my parents choosing that name."

I nod my head and consider what he has said. It does make sense. I walk back to where I had been sitting before. I sit back and close my eyes. Instead of seeing the darkness of my eye lids I see is blue.

The blue is the same blue of Rosalie's eyes. The blue fades and blends with the blonde honey of Rosalie's hair. I feel myself begin to fall asleep. And I experience a dram like none other I ever have…

_The sky is blue. There are no clouds what so ever. There is a stretch of green. It seems like I am on a golf course, that it how green and perfect the lawn is. I turn a 360 and see nobody, but I hear someone._

"_Emmett," somebody calls. No that is incorrect; someone sings my name, pulling me towards them._

_I start walking across the course and reach the woods; clouds roll into the sky and I feel a drop of rain on my forehead. I don't know why but I begin running. The voice is yelling now. As I get closer I recognize who is screaming my name._

_I realize who it is that is screaming my name. I run faster._

"_Emmett!" the yelling is desperate, like the she is in pain. Finally I reach a clearing in the woods. There is a small building and I enter. The screaming is beyond one of the doors._

_I barge in and there she is. Rosalie is tied to a chair. It seems as though they didn't gag her. As though they wanted her to scream and get me to come for her. I run to her; she is crying._

"_They made me Emmett," she whispers, "they made me scream for you… y-y-you shouldn't have come."_

_Out side thunder sounds and the rain comes down heavier. I wipe the tears off her cheeks and look Rosalie in the eyes. "Who made you?" I ask her. Something in me yells for me to untie her and leave but I don't and it's too late anyways. The door slams closed and we both look to see the culprit._

_He is a member of the company. I know him well. He's always been second best, after me of course. Out of the shadows come two others. The two grab me and hold me back. Robertson walks over to Rosalie. I can see the panic in her eyes and I'm sure he can as well. He smiles, an evil, turd type of smile._

"_Ah, Emmett, did we kidnap your pretty little singer girlfriend?" he cackles and I glare. He bends down and touches Rose she struggles but she can't force him off of her. I am forced to watch as my Rosalie is taken advantage of by this scum. Tears run down her face as well as my own._

"_STOP!" I hear myself yelling, "STOP!" he turns and looks at me, laughing._

"_Fine, I'll stop," he says. Rosalie sighs relief, but she continues to cry. I know she is hurting. Robertson turns back towards her and she glares at him. It would be intimidating, if her eyes weren't watering._

_Robertson pulls out a shot gun and Rosalie's eyes grow wide. Suddenly I fell a pain in my chest. I look down and see I have been stabbed by one of the two holding me. The drag me outside and throw me on the ground, leaving me there. Inside I hear a scream and a gun go off. And inside I stop struggling to live, without Rosalie I have no purpose. I let out one last scream for my beloved and then, I die._

_I feel myself hurdle upwards, out of my dream and back to reality…_

"EMMETT!" Rosalie is sitting on my lap, shaking me. I like the position, but am reminded too much of that Robertson fellow, sitting on top of Rosalie. I shake my head; _it's over_, I tell myself. I look at Rose, she is crying.

"Rose, don't cry! Why are you crying!?"

"Because you wouldn't wake up. I was shaking you for half an hour. The whole time you were muttering about someone killing me; someone killing you. You kept muttering 'She's crying… I have to save her… too late… he's raping her… the jack ass… he killed her'," Rosalie is gasping for breath her shoulders are shaking. It's amazing how just witnessing me having the dream… no night mare… she can be this shaken up.

"It's okay Rose," I tell her wiping tears off her face, "I won't let anything happen to you."

I kiss her and we remain there, her on my lap, me on the chair. We stay there, kissing each other and the boat rocks through the waves, getting closer to the one place where we will be safe… the Red Castle.

* * *

**This story is over now. I am sorry to say, but this is the last chapter. HOWEVER what I have decided to do is make this a series. The story will pick up with the next book thing. I don't know how many books I will write for this story, I'm thinking three. So I will post the first chapter for the next story soon. I'm not exactly sure what I will call it. I'm thinking I'll call it 'Innocent'. I don't know. Everyone, tell me what you think of the title. The faster I settle on the title the faster the story will be up, so please review and thank you all for reading all the way to the end. I hope you remain dedicated and read the next book of this story.**


	19. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**Emily here. I just wanted to say something to all of you… You're all amazing. I love how you stuck with this story to the very end. I'm not sad, though, because I hope you all will stay faithful to Emmett and Rosalie, by reading the sequel. I decided to name it Innocent and the first chapter is already written. So look on my profile because I plan on posting it right after I have posted this. Once again, thank you to everyone.**

**~Emily~**

**p.s. This is what I was thinking of doing with my stories. Tell me what you all think of it:**

**story #1: Guilty**

**story #2: Innocent**

**story #3: *title unknown***

**Maybe there will be a fourth story, but for now I think just three.**


End file.
